Warehouses, distributions centers, factories, and similar facilities often have large stock handling equipment such as fork trucks which frequently move stock into, out of, and around the facility. In some examples, the stock is stored on shelving (e.g., pallet racks) and stock handling equipment must navigate through the shelving to move stock to and from the shelving. Some facilities may have other obstacles (e.g., support columns or walls) which the stock handling equipment must navigate around as it travels through the facility.